


feeding time

by kinkykenjirou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Incubus Shirabu Kenjirou, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Kawanishi Taichi/Suna Rintarou, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vampire Semi Eita, but I wrote anyway, i guess??, the vampire-incubus semishira that no one asked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkykenjirou/pseuds/kinkykenjirou
Summary: It is a fact which they continuously ignore, how they seem to find each other with no amount of difficulty.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i know i have an ongoing semishira fic but i just needed to write this bc i've been thinking a lot about incubus shirabu and vampire semi au and i just had to write it okay.
> 
> anw, i apologize for the smut, i am no expert in writing them asddgfjk
> 
> this wasn't proofread, i just wrote it then published immediately. i still hope you all enjoy this two-shot!

Shirabu Kenjirou had been loitering on Earth for the last two hundred years. It gets boring in hell when you’re an immortal and you spend every day looking at poor, burning souls. He decided he needed to go up and well, explore what the outside world had to offer.

He met and befriended other creatures. There were the two mermaids who he spent most of his time with, Suna Rintarou and Kawanishi Taichi. They bonded over sassy remarks regarding humans and other creatures as well as what they had in common: feeding off essence. Where incubi feed off from sexual essence, mermaids feed off from joyful essence.

There was also the annoying werewolf, Yahaba Shigeru, who made it a habit to annoy Shirabu every chance he gets. He found the werewolf too similar to the demon king and he doesn’t need another Oikawa Tooru in his life.

There’s the mage, Futakuchi Kenji who, along with Yahaba, made it their lives’ ultimate goal to piss Shirabu off in any given moment that they were together. While Shirabu enjoyed their company most of the time, he didn’t want to always be the butt of their jokes. He thought about dragging them off to hell and let them burn, but he also thought about the chances that Oikawa might find them interesting, and no, he doesn’t need the three of them getting along.

And then there’s the vampire who confuses him in so many levels. Semi Eita had been around for about three hundred years. Shirabu met him on a wild night out with Futakuchi and Yahaba, and the alcohol must have done something to him (or Futakuchi might have slipped something in it, that bastard) that made him hungrier than he ever experienced. And Semi so happened to be there, and it seemed that it was the vampire’s feeding time, so the night worked well in their favor. It worked too well in fact that it was followed by another, then another, and another until they both realize that no one can satisfy Shirabu’s hunger for lust better than Semi could and no one can satisfy Semi’s thirst for blood better than Shirabu could.

“Taichi, I’m hungry.” Shirabu whined as he lounged along the side of the pool. Kawanishi, who was perched on Suna’s lap and was about to doze off, turned to look at him with the most deadpanned expression that Shirabu had seen several times.

“You just fed from Rin and I.”

“But I’m still hungryyyy.” Shirabu continued to whine.

“Kenjirou, I’ve been telling you for the past decade to just—”

“Nope, no you’re not telling me that again.” Shirabu cut off and covered his ears with his hands. Kawanishi just sighed and buried his face in the crook of Suna’s neck. “Rintarou, babe, save me from this hard-headed brat.”

Shirabu frowned and Suna just laughed at him, kissing his forehead before turning to face Shirabu, “Just go to the club, Kenjirou. I’m pretty sure you could find someone to feed from there.”

**_Subtext:  Semi might be there and you could feed from him and satiate your hunger._ **

Shirabu just rolled his eyes, huffing out a “fine,” before disappearing with a poof.

“Semi would be there, wouldn’t he?” Kawanishi asked.

“He would be there for sure. After all, we both know that he would always find Kenjirou no matter what.”

 

***

 

It was midnight and the club was packed, as Shirabu had expected. He saw Yahaba and Futakuchi sat in their usual booth and he stalked over to them, immediately plopping himself fown on Yahaba’s lap and nosing down his throat.

“I appreciate the attention, Kenjirou, but I don’t want my head gone tonight, nor do I want another vampire-werewolf spat.” Yahaba said. Shirabu pulled back and frowned at him, confused because Yahaba never refused to let Shirabu feed from him when he’s hungry.

“I can’t see him with all these people around, but I know he’s in here somewhere.” Yahaba informed him and Shirabu immediately knew who he was referring to. With a pout, he sat down on the space between Yahaba and Futakuchi, taking the glass of alcohol that the latter handed him and downing it in one go.

“So Kenjirou,” Futakuchi started, “How’s your appetite doing?”

Shirabu gave the taller brunet a hard glare because he’s pretty sure that Futakuchi knows how much he is struggling to keep his hunger in check and how much insatiable he is, far more so than normal.

(He remembers the smugness on Futakuchi’s face when he fed from him, and he was almost tempted to claw his face off if it weren’t for the satisfaction he felt after being well-fed.)

“Fuck off.” He hissed, making the other laugh. “You know you could always go and ask Oikawa right?”

Shirabu may have thought the same thing, to go find the demon king and confide to him about his current dilemma, but then he pictured Oikawa’s dangerously glowing eyes and mischievous grin and he decided not to do it. He doesn’t need Oikawa poking his nose in his business.

“I’m going to dance.” Shirabu said as he stood up and left the booth without waiting for his companions’ replies. Maybe he could tame his hunger by sucking off sexual energy from horny humans and creatures in the dancefloor, or maybe if he is lucky, he could find someone to sleep with and feed from.

 

In the dancefloor, he met Hiroo Kouji, a ghoul who had become one of his companions in his recent escapades. He liked him quite enough. Hiroo is chill and doesn’t look for attachments. It was just sex and there was nothing confusing about it. It was nothing like Semi Eita and his pretty scarlet eyes and weird (read: pretty) dyed hair and Shirabu doesn’t know whether to be relieved or disappointed about it.

Shirabu felt eyes on him the whole time that he was dancing with Hiroo. It was a heat simmering into his skin, and in the midst of the crowd, his eyes caught a glimpse of ash-gray hair and scarlet brown orbs. They had a few seconds of eye contact before Semi broke first, turning to look at Iwaizumi, his fellow vampire whom Shirabu is familiar with due to the times he met the man when he visits Oikawa in hell (It is also through Iwaizumi that Shirabu met Semi, he remembers) and the crowd covering up Shirabu’s view of the vampires.

Shirabu felt him coming closer before he saw him, and Hiroo might have too, seeing as the man suddenly excused himself. While Hiroo isn’t exactly the most liked person in the world because of the organization he belongs to, the ghoul is not one to cause unnecessary troubles and get into fights he knows he won’t win.

He felt strong, familiar arms wrapped themselves around his waist, and he found himself leaning back unconsciously, letting out a blissful purr when he felt Semi nosing along the most sensitive area of his neck.

“Fancy seeing you here.” Semi said which made Shirabu snort. “You knew I would be here.”

“You do, too.”

Shirabu remained quiet.

It is a fact that they continuously ignore, how they seemingly find each other without so much difficulty. They just know where the other is, and they would be there, and when they saw each other, they would pretend it was another big coincidence when in reality, they knew.

But for how long would they ignore it when the answer is in front of them and it always had been?

Kawanishi and Suna have talked to him about co-dependency, and their conversations about it were something Shirabu would never admit to listening to, because he is a stubborn incubus like that. He confided about his feeding dilemma with Kawanishi and Suna because they were his best friends, and both knew the answer to said dilemma: co-dependency with a vampire named Semi Eita.

Kawanishi and Suna showed him the advantages of co-dependency, and how satisfying it could be, how much it could strengthen your bond as partners, and no matter how much inviting it was, Shirabu was afraid to touch that level of intimacy.

But there’s just something about Semi that no matter how much he wanted to distance himself, he finds himself drawing closer to him, finds himself needing and wanting him more than he did before.

“ _Don’t think, just let your body flow,”_ Semi told him before, and told him now as he pulled him out of the club, and they walked to the vampire’s apartment nearby.

Once the door was closed, Shirabu found himself pressed against the door, Semi’s mouth hot and heavy on his and he found himself responding with the same amount of intensity. His hands were everywhere, from Shirabu’s hair, to his face, down the curve of his neck and under the material of his shirt and it makes Shirabu burn with so much desire.

“I missed you,” Semi whispered against his skin, fangs lightly scraping across the skin on top of his collarbone, the pressure just right to be felt, but not enough to pierce through skin, teasing Shirabu with the promise of pain mixed with pleasure as well as the high of feeding.

If Shirabu had a heart, it would’ve started beating fast with how soft Semi muttered those words.

He didn’t know what to say so he let his actions speak for him. His hands went to work tugging at Semi’s clothes, and one by one, it came off along with the remaining of his.

Semi’s hand caressed his tail lightly and it made Shirabu keen in pleasure because he was always sensitive there, and Semi knew how much Shirabu liked having his tail stroked during sex. Semi knew all his weak and sensitive points. Semi knew how to make him twist and turn in pleasure, making him desperate enough to beg for more. Semi knew Shirabu, and the brunet was always putty in Semi’s hands, but he didn’t mind it, not one bit.

Semi let out a growl and wedged his thigh in between Shirabu’s legs and the demon wasted no time in grounding himself against Semi. The vampire placed his hands on Shirabu’s ass and helped him ground himself, kneading his cheeks that had Shirabu close his eyes and throw his head back in pleasure as he ground harder. He felt a finger teasing his hole and he pushed back to try to get it inside him, but Semi pulled back, making Shirabu whine in frustration.

“Tell me what you want, Kenjirou.” Semi whispered hotly on his ear, finger back to circling Shirabu’s hole while the other hand was continuing to aid him in grinding his hips against Semi’s thighs.

Shirabu wanted a lot, he wanted too much that he can’t be able to find the words to convey everything.

_I want your hands on me and in me. I want your tongue to trace the lines of my body until you memorize every nook, every cranny, every muscle. I want to taste you. I want you, I want everything._

“Come on, tell me.” Semi coaxed him.

_I want you to fuck me. I want you to claim me. Make me yours, Eita._

Shirabu felt Semi stop his ministrations on him and he opened his eyes to find the vampire looking at him with an unreadable expression. Shirabu’s eyes widened when he realized that he must’ve said his thoughts out loud.

“Shit,” he breathed out and tried to free himself from Semi’s grasp but the vampire just tightened his hold on him, one arm going around his waist to keep him in place.

“Semi--”

“Repeat what you said.” Semi demanded but Shirabu was too busy trying to get out and maybe, not see Semi again because he ruined it, he ruined their friendship, and what could’ve been if he worked up the courage to ask him about being co-dependent with one another.

“Semi, let me go.”

“Will you please stop squirming?”

“No. Just fucking let me go!”

Semi heaved a deep sigh before carrying Shirabu on his shoulder and dropping him on the bed, earning a shriek from the demon and a glare directed towards him. “Semi, what the—”

“Repeat what you said, Kenjirou.” Semi asked of him, and there was something desperate in his expression that pulled something inside of Shirabu and before he knew it, he was repeating the words he had uttered before,

**_“Make me yours, Eita.”_ **

Semi wasted no time in pulling Shirabu into a kiss, his lips burning in a way it never did before. There was something more than the usual heat and high of feeding, and Shirabu kept on trying to put a name to it but he can’t. All that he knows is that its fiery, and it burns him in a way that kept him wanting more.

Semi lifted his leg and placed it on his shoulder, his finger finding its way on his hole to circle teasingly before plunging in.

One of the advantages of being an incubus is that he could easily slick himself up. It saves time and money with purchasing and applying lube.

One finger turned into two, and then three, until Shirabu was squirming and fucking himself on Semi’s fingers, demanding for the vampire to “ _hurry up and fuck me now, Eita.”_ Semi pumped his fingers three more times, pressing on Shirabu’s prostate lightly before he removed them and replaced it with his cock.

Semi pushed in slowly, and they both let out a moan when he bottomed out. They just gazed at each other while Shirabu adjusted to him, and the demon found himself running his hands along Semi’s torso, placing his palm on the area above his chest where he could feel his heartbeat if Semi was a breathing, living human, a habit he had been doing ever since this thing between them started.

Semi started to move slowly, gaining speed as Shirabu adjusted and opened up to him, but the way they moved against each other is gentle, different from their primal and rough way from their previous hook-ups.

Their orgasm was slow in building, and Shirabu didn’t feel the need to rush his self-gratification. He let their bodies move gently against each other, until he felt the familiar coiling in his stomach, wounding tightly until, with a sharp hit to his prostrate coupled with Semi’s fangs sinking into his neck, white crossed his vision and he came with Semi’s name a promise on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

There are only a few things in this world that Semi likes.

One is the feeling of the sun on his skin when he walks through the streets of the city. Another is being able to spend quality time with the members of his coven that over time, he came to treat as a family. He also likes the taste of a hot cup of coffee on a bitter cold winter, and a cone of vanilla-flavored ice cream on a hot summer day.

But this, Shirabu Kenjirou lying on his chest, the dark blankets contrasting his pale white skin, marks littering the expanse of his back and Semi’s bite marks on his neck, snoring softly and features peaceful in his sleep might just be on the top of the list of Semi’s favorites.

Shirabu made him feel alive, even more than he did in the last 300 years. At first, he tried to keep his distance, he fought the pull of Shirabu’s presence until he can’t anymore.

 _“The more you resist, the more it would only pull you closer,”_ Iwaizumi told him once. 

Shirabu made him feel so much and made him desperate to be with him. He knows Shirabu feels the same way towards him, he can taste it in his blood, but Semi is afraid that when Shirabu knew the truth, he might despise him and never want to see him again.

He felt Shirabu stirring beside him and he turned to look at him. He was so adorable and Semi had half a mind to just pinch his cheeks as he watched him rub the sleep away from his eyes. Finally, Shirabu looked up at him and the brunet smiled. Semi thought time must’ve stopped for a while because, _fuck,_ Shirabu is so beautiful.

“Good morning.” The brunet greeted him and then kissed him on the lips, and in all of the times they hooked up, there was never one where Shirabu or Semi stayed the night, only to wake up in each other’s arms, and there certainly wasn’t a good morning greeting with a kiss. Semi thinks that he could just get used to this.

“Sleep well?” Semi asked as Shirabu nuzzled against his chest, and he felt the brunet nod in response. They stayed silent for a few minutes, with Semi placing kisses along his forehead and running his fingers lightly through his hair, until it was broken by a gasp from the vampire himself.

“Kenji.” He warned and Shirabu just looked up at him slyly before proceeding with stroking Semi’s half-hard cock to full-hardness.

It didn’t take them long and Shirabu was riding him, swiveling his hips slowly as they moved in tandem with each other.

Lazy morning sex totally wasn’t there in their previous hook-ups, but Semi thought he just might really get used to this.

 

***

 

After they had their shower, which resulted in another round of sex before they really showered, changed into clean clothes and replaced the soiled bedsheets, they plopped down on the sofa and decided to watch a movie while cuddling.

Shirabu was lying on his chest, arms wounded around his waist and hands slipping under his shirt to trace the lines and muscles of his back with his fingers, a motion Semi found soothing. “Hey Eita.”

“Hmm?”

“Have you ever thought about co-dependency?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Because,” Shirabu sat up properly to be able to look at Semi in the eye, “I want to pursue that kind of relationship with you.”

“You do know that that kind of relationship equates to being lovers in human terminology, right?”

“I am aware, yes. And I still want it. With you.”  Shirabu said in all seriousness, looking Semi dead in the eye. They remained silent for a while, just looking at each other before Semi relented and breathed in a deep sigh.

“Are you sure about this?” Semi asked.

“100%.”

Semi bit his lip and nodded, “Okay then. Before you finalize your decision, I want you to know something.”

That made Shirabu nervous. “What is it?”

“Not here.” Semi said and stood up to get his phone and call Iwaizumi.

 

“Hello? Eita?” Iwaizumi answered from the other line, voice groggy with sleep.

“Hajime, it’s time.” Semi said quietly.

“Alright, give me 10, I’ll just get changed.” Iwaizumi said in all understanding, sleepiness instantly gone from his voice.

 

***

 

“What are we doing in hell?” Shirabu asked confusedly as they entered the main hall.

“Just wait, we’ll explain everything.” Iwaizumi said.

“Iwa-chan!”

They heard the voice of Oikawa Tooru echo through the hall and Iwaizumi braced himself from the impact of the demon king’s hug.

“So nice of you to visit me today. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“It was on short notice. Eita just called me this morning.” Iwaizumi said gesturing towards Semi. Oikawa turned to look at him, and then Shirabu and their linked hands in between them, and he must’ve put the pieces together because his face turned serious and he told them to follow him.

He led them to his rooms in the far back. Shirabu had never been here, nor did everyone in hell, except for Iwaizumi and Semi. Gold and red lined the walls and the floor. The room was big and there was a separate room for his bedroom and for his receiving room.

“Sit down.” Oikawa said, gesturing to the sofas in the receiving area. He turned around to a big cabinet and opened it, looking for something before he muttered a soft, “aha!” and pulled out a glass disk that resembled a mirror. He then gave it to Shirabu who looked at him in confusion, “What is this?”

“That’s a record of your previous life.” Oikawa answered him as he settled on the chair in front of Shirabu. “Based on what I saw when you came, I believe that you and Semi-chan must have discussed going into a more intimate relationship, am I correct?”

“Yeah, but what does that have to do with this?” Shirabu asked.

“Everything. There are things you need to know that you don’t remember in your life now. It’s important that you gain knowledge of them before diving in to this relationship you want with Semi so that if you want out, he could let you go now before it gets even deeper. You don’t want any secrecy in your relationship, do you?”

Shirabu shook his head as an answer. “Good, tell me when you’re ready and I’ll play it for you.” Shirabu looked at Semi and the vampire just nodded at him with a smile, squeezing his hand in encouragement.

Shirabu took a deep breath and faced Oikawa with determination in his eyes, “I’m ready.”

With a swipe of Oikawa’s hand, the room shifted itself and Shirabu found himself in an old village.

 

***

 

_[500 years ago]_

_Semi and Shirabu had been living quite a nice life, and when the deathly plague struck their village, they were equipped with enough resources that they were able to save themselves from catching it._

_  
Semi returned one day from the forest after getting some firewood for their furnace._

_“Kenji, I’m home!” He announced as he stepped through the door. Shirabu rounded the area, and greeted his husband with a kiss on the cheek, “Welcome home. I’m cooking dinner. Leave the fire woods by the door and go get changed.”_

_“Alright. Is Iwaizumi back yet?” Semi asked._

_“No, but he might just return in time for dinner. I’ll save him a plate if he missed.”_

_Semi went to their room to get changed and he wasn’t even there for more than five minutes when he heard a loud crash in their living room followed by the sound of a gunshot. He felt dread settle in his stomach and he rushed out._

_He was greeted with the village workers in his living room, along with Shirabu’s body drowning in his own blood. He rushed to his husband’s side and cradled him in his arms, “Kenji? Kenji, hey wake up.” He said, tapping his cheeks slightly to get him to respond._

_“What the fuck are you at?!” Semi sneered at the villagers in front of him._

_The villagers found out they were housing a vampire, and it didn’t sit well with them. The plague took many of their family and friends, and at that time, supernatural creatures didn’t have a peaceful relationship with the humans. They were treated as outcasts, a bad omen, and every human wanted them wiped off the earth._

_Now that the villagers knew about Iwaizumi, they went for Semi and Shirabu, two measly humans who lived nicely and peacefully in the village. They believed that the humans and the supernatural could live in harmony together, but the others didn’t and they started to make accusations of them being supernatural as well and making deals with the devil, thus being the sole reason why the plague affected everyone but them._

_The villagers started to throw at them, stones, their pitchforks, and whatever they can get their hands on. Semi tried his best to protect Shirabu, using his body to cover him. A stone hit him on his spine, making him scream in pain, and then another on his head, and he dropped on the floor, bleeding alongside Shirabu._

_Shirabu’s hand on his cheek was the last thing he felt before he lost consciousness._

_The villagers set the house on fire once they saw the couple lying motionless on the floor._

_+++_

_Iwaizumi came back to see the house almost in ruins, and he struggled to get in. He saw Shirabu and Semi lying on a heap in the middle of the living room caught in fire. He tried to wake them up, but he felt no more heart beat from Shirabu, and a little from Semi. With a heavy feeling in his chest, he took Semi in his arms and went away from the house._

_He turned Semi into a vampire, and when ashen-haired man came to, the first thing he did was find Shirabu. One look from Iwaizumi’s forlorn expression told him everything he needed to know, and he can’t stop the agonized cry that fell from his lips at the loose of his husband’s life._

_+++_

_Semi would return to the site where their house was once built dressed in a cloak and a half-mask that covers the lower part of his face. He also dyed his hair into a new color to prevent the townspeople from recognizing him. He would just stand there and stare aimlessly, placing a stem of rose on the ground before turning back and leaving._

 

_+++_

_“Iwa-chan, I found him.”  Oikawa said when Iwaizumi arrived in hell. Iwaizumi’s eyes widened and he immediately asked Oikawa to take him to the place where Shirabu’s soul was found._

_“He’s in Ushiwaka’s realm. That’s where former prostitutes are taken, since that was his line of work before settling down with Semi. But I’m pretty sure I could make a bargain to get him.” Oikawa said. Iwaizumi just nodded. He doesn’t know how things in hell work but he’s willing to do something to get Shirabu back._

 

_+++_

_“He’s not yet supposed to die.” Oikawa reasoned._

_“Well, according to Tendou’s book, he is.” Ushijima answered matter-of-factly. He even showed the grim reaper’s death book, and Oikawa just huffed in annoyance._

_“Just give me his soul, Ushiwaka. I would willingly trade something in return for the soul of Shirabu Kenjirou.” Oikawa said. Ushijima studied him for a while, before exhaling heavily, “Very well. You may take the soul of Shirabu Kenjirou.”_

_“Oikawa, just know that reviving him from his death would disrupt the order of hell and might get you in trouble. You know how the angels dislike it when we don’t abide by the ground rules set after the fall.” Ushijima warned before Oikawa and Iwaizumi left to return to the demon king’s palace._

_+++_

 

_“What are we going to do?” Iwaizumi asked as they stared at the soul of Shirabu Kenjirou in the deep abyss of hell. It was unmoving and it was lonely. Oikawa’s seen a lot of lonely souls in hell, and Shirabu’s case isn’t a new one. Hell is a place of dirtied lonely souls who didn’t get a pass in the gates of heaven and were instead thrown down to burn and atone for their evil deeds. There were the screams of regret and cries of help, but Shirabu was quiet and was blankly staring at the void._

_Oikawa fleeted down beside Shirabu and Iwaizumi stayed behind on top._

_“Hey.” Oikawa said, but Shirabu didn’t offer any response. Oikawa just looked at him until he noticed his lips moving, “What was that?” he asked._

_Shirabu looked at him, “Eita.”_

_“What about him?” Oikawa asked softly._

_“He.. he needs me. I need him. He’s not here. Where is he?” Shirabu asked, and Oikawa could feel just how lost the boy felt. He probably doesn’t know he’s in hell and he’s dead._

_“Shirabu, do you know where you are?”_

_Shirabu cocked his head to the side, “I’m in the forest right? It’s night time and I can’t find my way back. Do you happen to know? Or maybe you could help me. My husband is waiting for me back at home.”_

_If Oikawa had a heart, he would’ve felt it shatter at how broken Shirabu’s voice sounds, but he schooled himself, “I’ll see what I can do. Stay here alright? I’ll come back.”_

_+++_

_“Okay guys, we’re going to do something.” Oikawa announced. Matsuhana and Hanamaki immediately took a step backward and shook their heads, “Nope. We’re not reviving a dead soul, Oikawa. I don’t want another war with heaven.”_

_Oikawa rolled his eyes, “We’re not going to revive a dead soul. We’re going to turn him into one of us. It’s not in the ground rules Sawamura set for us, I reviewed it for like fifty times and have Tendou and Ushiwaka read it to me another fifty times, and I’m pretty sure it would remain a dead soul. He’s a devil as well, so we’re not interrupting any balance here, he still belongs to hell one way or another. Basically, it’s like a vampire, dead but alive in a way. You get the picture, now chop chop let’s get to work.”_

_+++_

_Shirabu stretched his arms above his head and took a glance at the watch by his bedside, eyes widening when he realized what time is it and he’s late for his meet-up with his new-found mermaid friends, Kawanishi Taichi and Suna Rintarou._

_He rushed to take a bath and get into clean, mortal clothes so he could blend in as he made his way to the mermaid realm._

_He stepped out of his room and into the hall, hearing the loud voice of Oikawa bounce back from the walls. He passed by the main ballroom on his way out to let Oikawa know he was leaving (a sign of courtesy nonetheless, doesn’t mean he wants to do it) and he saw three figures standing in there._

_“Oikawa-san,” He said knocking on the door making the three beings turn to look at him._

_“Oh Shirabu-chan just in time!” Oikawa said, flicking his wrist to bring Shirabu in the room.”Can you please accompany Semi-chan here? Iwa-chan and I have to be somewhere.”_

_“Isn’t it rude to leave your guests so you could have quality time with you lover?” Shirabu asked with a raised eyebrow, making Oikawa sputter, Iwaizumi blush and the other man snort._

_“Rude, Shirabu-chan! And for your information, we have business with Ushiwaka. He needs to talk to us about something.”_

_“Then just take your guest with you.”_

_“Or you can just accompany him.”_

_“I have to meet Taichi.”_

_“Then take him with you! We really have to go now. Talk to you later Shirabu-chan!”_

_Oikawa and Iwaizumi were gone with a poof and Shirabu massaged his temples with a heavy sigh._

_“Is he always this unsufferable?” The man beside him asked and Shirabu turned to look at him, taking in the scarlet eyes that match his ash gray hair with red dyed tips._

_“He is, yes. I apologize for his behavior.”_

_“Nah, don’t worry about it. I’ve seen worse. I’m Semi Eita by the way, vampire.” The man said, offering out a hand. Shirabu snorted, “I kinda noticed. The eyes gave it away. I’m Shirabu Kenjirou, incubus.”_

_“Nice to meet you, Kenjirou.” Semi said. Shirabu raised his eyebrow at the easy way Semi called him by his first name but decided not to comment on it. He likes the way it sounds anyway._

_“Nice to meet you, too, Semi. Now, do you want to go with me and meet my friends?”_

_“Sure, lead the way.”_

_+++_

_Hands were tugging at each other’s clothes impatiently and lips trail hot and wet kisses all over their skin. Shirabu was impatient and Semi was nothing better. It’s been a long night and they were dying to get into each other’s pants that Futakuchi just shoved them out of the bar when he noticed that they were getting too handsy and were about to fuck on one of the couches there._

_Shirabu felt hungry, more than he ever did, and Semi was parched. It was a night full of sweat and sex, the sounds filled with their moans and groans as they fed from each other, again and again and again. They can’t get enough of each other._

_+++_

_The times Semi spent without Shirabu were the worst. He was here, he was alive, as alive as a demon could be, but Semi still can’t have him. He was so close yet so far, so out of reach. Semi longs for him, for those kisses and touches that he loved and made him feel loved. He longs for Shirabu so much that it ached deep within. When they weren’t together, he would hole up in his apartment, and would only go out when it’s time to feed, and even then, he would only take from Iwaizumi. He refused to take from other people._

_Over the years, Iwaizumi and he were able to build their own coven, and as time slowly passed, they became family to him, but despite it, it still wasn’t enough to lessen the ache he felt towards Shirabu._

_+++_

_Shirabu felt himself from falling in love, and he kept on thinking if it was possible, for a vile creature like him to be able to feel so. Then he thought of Oikawa, the demon king who felt so much adoration for Iwaizumi, and he thought that maybe, he could have that with Semi. Semi who had confused him since the moment they met. Semi who made him see new horizons in their random adventures for the past century. Semi and his quirks and everything that makes him, him. Shirabu wanted Semi in his entirety, and that was something he was struggling to accept._

_It always throws him off how well they knew each other, how effortlessly they work together. It was wonderful and familiar in a way Shirabu doesn’t understand how, and he always hates it when he doesn’t understand things._

_But maybe, one day, he would conquer this fear and dive into the unknown waters and just let the tide take him._

***

 

Shirabu took a deep breath, as if resurfacing from being submerged in the water for so long. Semi immediately handed him a glass of water and he took large gulps, breathing heavily.

“Why?” he managed to croak out.

“You kept on asking for him, Shirabu-chan. There was not a day when I visit you in the abyss that you didn’t look for Semi-chan.” Oikawa chanced a look at the ashen-haired vampire who was wiping his tears away because he didn’t know. Oikawa left out the information on Shirabu’s condition when he saw his soul in hell. “I.. It was the least I could do as well. You saved Iwa-chan. If it weren’t for the two of you taking him in, who knows where he might be right now. It was a life for a life.”

“So you turned me into an incubus?” Shirabu said and he couldn’t help the malice in his tone.

“I can’t revive you. Sawamura, the archangel, would have my head and it could cause a war between heaven and hell. It was one of the ground rules set after the fall. You being turned into an incubus is the least damage I could do to take you back. I could’ve made you a normal demon, but you were admitted into Ushiwaka’s realm before I took you. He houses incubi, and that’s the only thing I could do to make sure turning you would remain under the rock. You live here in my palace, but your name is registered as one of Ushiwaka’s.”

“I can’t believe this. I.. I slept with who knows how many creatures, Oikawa.”

“Shirabu-chan..”

“I slept around because I can’t control my goddamn hunger while he remains holed up in his damn apartment, suffering.” Shirabu said and he broke down to tears. Oikawa instantly got the message of his sudden outburst. He was angry at himself for hurting Semi.

The vampire immediately held Shirabu close to him, the incubus muttering his apologies. Semi just shushed him while combing his fingers through his hair.

From his perch beside Semi, Iwaizumi signaled that they leave them alone for a while. Oikawa agreed and the two of them stood up to exit the room silently.

 

***

 

Shirabu stopped bawling but there were still tears that escape his eyes every now and then.

“I’m sorry, Eita.” Shirabu said once again and Eita just shushed him gently, “You don’t have to be sorry for anything. It’s not your fault.”

“But I hurt you.”

“You did, I can’t deny that. But it doesn’t matter anymore right?” Shirabu sat up to face him and he broke down again. “Why are you like this?”

“Like what, Kenjirou?”

“Like this.” He gestured at Semi, “I don’t deserve you. Why do you care so much for me? Why didn’t you take the chance to leave when you had to? Why did you choose to suffer during all these?”

“Isn’t it obvious, Kenjirou?” Semi said, smiling gently at him, holding his face in his hands, his scarlet eyes tinged with so much adoration that Shirabu had to bite his lip to stop himself from bawling once again. “I love you so much, and I never stopped loving you.”

Shirabu wasn’t able to stop himself. He leaned forward and captured Semi’s lips in a soft and chaste kiss, full of everything he feels for the vampire. There was no heat in the kiss. It was gentle, loving and affectionate.

“Tell me what I need to do to make it up to you.”  Shirabu whispered once they pulled back, their foreheads leaning against each other.

“You don’t need to do anything. Just stay with me, yeah?”

Shirabu chuckled softly, pressing another soft yet lingering kiss on Semi’s lips, “I could do that.”

“I hope so because I’m never letting you go again.”

“I wouldn’t want you to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh uwu /hides;
> 
> im sorry for the crappy ending ;-; 
> 
> i hoped u enjoyed and thank u so much for reading!


End file.
